Question: Michael buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$9$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Michael pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${16\%} \times {$9} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$9} = {$1.44}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Michael paid. ${$1.44} + {$9.00} = $10.44$ Michael needs to pay $$10.44.$